


Revolving Doors

by novashyperion



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rare Pairings, Sean's Amazing Driving Skills, Short Fics, Trio of Chaotic Bis, Vague setting, like at the end, minor Kieran Duffy/Sean MacGuire/Karen Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novashyperion/pseuds/novashyperion
Summary: Kieran’s having the worst day of his life when he meets some guy eating crackers at his parent’s funeral. Modern AU.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Sean MacGuire
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Revolving Doors

**Author's Note:**

> a fic mostly for me lol. a rarepair hell for myself.

Kieran’s parents die in the Spring. His mother first, wheezing into the night until nothing but the breeze from her window is the only sound rattling softly through the room. His father goes not long after. Doctor says its the pneumonia, but Kieran figures he took one look over at his wife on the other end of the room and gave up then and there. 

He pulls together every cent he can, sells the clunker his father kept together by what feels like tape and hope, and manages a decent enough burial. He promises to dig the graves himself, and gets a plot for them side by side. It’s the least he can do, since they clearly couldn’t bear to be apart.

No one comes to the service, but Kieran’s not surprised. All his parents’ family were back in Ireland. It’d been years since they’d spoken, and Kieran isn’t sure he even knows how to pen a letter to his faceless grandparents to let them know. If they’re even still in the little town his father had waxed on fondly about. If they remember; if they’re not already welcoming them up there in the beyond.

Kieran’s eyes burn but no tears come. He presses his hat to his stomach, stuck looking at the way his parents hands are folded over their chest, almost asleep like they’d been when he’d found them. 

Kieran turns to fetch the funeral director when he stops. There at the little small table, a board of cheese and crackers set out by the assistant - clearly expecting more than just Kieran at least - is another man. He’s stuffing his face to say the least, crumbs on his face and shirt. His hat is cocked back on a head of red hair. He looks around until he settles on Kieran and a lop-sided, gap-toothed smile rises on his face.

He seems to belatedly remember when he glances behind Kieran, still stuffing another cracker into his mouth. “My condolences,” He says, mouth full, voice thick with an accent. Irish, if Kieran could guess. The other man extends out a cracker topped with cheese. “Need a cracker?”

Dumbfounded, and still out of it, Kieran nods and creeps forward to accept it. Kieran eats gingerly, owlishly watching the other man before him. Every time he manages to finish one, another plops into his hand. On and on until the board is clear and Kieran’s got something other than nerves floating around in his belly.

The other man is wiping crumbs from his face when Kieran finally feels like maybe he can ask. He opens his mouth; the other man beats him to it. He slings an arm over his shoulder, same devilish smile coming over him. Draws him close, like they’ve known each other forever, and he didn’t just invade Kieran’s parents funeral to eat free snacks. 

“You know what? You look like you need a drink. You need a drink?” Kieran opens his mouth. The man jostles him, pulls him forward.. “Yeaaah you do!” Kieran closes his mouth, since it’s been decided. 

Kieran could still fight it, could still slip out of this man’s grasp. He really could. But the man pats his shoulder, still weirdly pressed against him, and its been far too long since anyone’s held Kieran in any capacity. They’re nearly out of the funeral home when he stops dead, and the other man nearly tumbles over. 

“Shit!” Kieran curses. He forgot his parents!

-

The man - Sean, he says. Sean Macguire - sticks around to watch the Reverend read a few words as they lower his parents down. The Reverend looks a little out of it, and Kieran finds he relates. He’s not sure they’re out of it for the same reasons, though. Or maybe not, he can’t rightly say.

He watches his parents’ caskets sink low, like little bulbs in the earth, blanketed with soil; at peace that they’re together, even if he’s left behind. His vision blurs before the tears are knocked free and gone. Sean’s hand lands heavy against his back, slipping low around his waist as he fits against his side again.

“I - I think maybe that drink would be nice now,” Kieran blubbers. Sean cackles, out of place in the setting but awfully welcome after the week Kieran’s had.

“Lucky you, I know just the place.”

Sean drives a motor scooter. It’s dinged up and red, and there’s no way Kieran is fitting on it with him.Sean thinks otherwise, however. Sean remarks he’s been exiled to the little bastard, after wrecking his usual ride. Again. Kieran tries to argue he can just meet him where they’re going, already imagining all the ways this can go wrong. Sean urges him on, corralling him back every time he tries to squirrel his way around him, before he’s awkwardly perched up on the back, shaky fingers digging into Sean’s jacket. 

“This place, it ain’t far, is it?” Kieran asks.

“Not the way I drive.” Sean kicks off before Kieran has a chance to ask him what he means. It takes off faster than a scooter probably should, kicking gravel and giving a tiny roar as they speed off. 

They weave in and out of traffic, just narrowly making the cut. A chorus of angry yells and honks behind them. Sean howls in response, revving the scooter harder, as Kieran yelps and clings closer. He loses his hat somewhere along the way, every bump and jolt feeling like he might be next. They’re halfway across the town when Sean finally lets Kieran breathe. He stops as abruptly as he had entered Kieran’s life, shutting the scooter off and dragging Kieran in behind him.

Gathering himself, Kieran finally asks, “Hey, wait, what were you even doing at the funeral home?”

“I was hoping there’d be a big family or somethin’ worth robbin’,” Sean says casually. “Didn’t expect just to see you.”

Kieran laughs despite himself, despite whatever the hell Sean says. “Well that makes two of us.”

Sean crowds him to the bar, much like he had the scooter. He bullies Kieran to the stools, boxes him in between the wood of the bar and heat of his body. He’s on him like glue, half on him, half on every bottle that springs their way. At times the bottle makes it to his lips before Sean is stealing it away, knocking it back and crowing he’s not fast enough. 

A pretty blonde behind the bar leans over, keeps their glasses filled, and makes eyes at Sean that he clearly returns. Kieran, sloshed as he’s becoming, makes to let them be, but can’t under Sean’s tight grip. 

Sloppy and clearly riled up again, Sean pulls Kieran close until they’re nearly nose to nose. That same lop-sided grin comes back, as the other man leans onto his elbow on the bar top. The blonde he’d been conversing with, Karen her tag says, leans forward too, full breasts resting between her bowed arms, and her chin cushioned on the tops of her hands.

“Say, Kieran,” Karen says, drawing his attention to her. “You look like you could use a drink.”

“But, uhm, but.” Kieran swallows. “We - we are?”

Karen and Sean grin in sync; Kieran’s pulse sky rockets faster than the alcohol has already made it. Wild in his chest, wondering if he’ll see his parents faster than he thought. 

“You need a drink,” Sean decides. Karen flicks a finger under Kieran’s chin, grinning when he flusters. “Lucky you, I know just the place.”

Before the night is over, Kieran’s back hits a bed. Two different hands holding him down. The sea of limbs in humid air drawing him in. Touch and kisses pressed against him, and the promise of more to come.

Blearily, Kieran thinks, the day could have gone worse. Then he lets Sean kiss him stupid as Karen shoves her hands up his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Kieran says they died of cholera in the game, but I switched it to pneumonia instead. Nondescript setting because i just wanted something quick to write, my bad my bad. Didn’t get the voices right but hey practice right? Anyway just pumping out an hc i had and wanted to try out.
> 
> Why doesn’t Sean have a car? Because the dumbass wrecked it and Charles and John have to fix it (again) he’s been sentenced to motor scooter time-out. Also the mental image is just funny. Sean being an absolute ass in traffic on a motor scooter and Kieran terrified out of his life.
> 
> Sean was originally going to mess with Kieran when they got to the bar and what not but he ended up liking him more than he realized, and add Karen into the mix and its either gonna end good or bad for Kieran. Its ends good :D.
> 
> [Tumblr X-Post](https://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/642247830401056768/revolving-door-seankieran)
> 
> based on:  
> 


End file.
